Currently, insider threat problems tend to increase in many organizations. A threat by an insider who well knows the internal structure of an organization may cause a more serious result than an attack from outside.
Recently, various security technologies have been developed. However, since most of security technologies have been developed to prevent attacks from outside, they have limitations in dealing with abnormal behaviors of insiders.